It's You & Me Against the World
by Zoroark3496
Summary: skyeward soulmates AU Hitmen AU a very fucked up story.


It's You and Me Against the World

Skye peered through the sight of her rifle. Her mark was sitting in the luxurious desk chair of his high rise office lazily checking his email. She checked the screen of her laptop off to her side. The guards were about to make their second patrol of the hour.

_Where is he? _Thought Skye as she focused back on the mark. He was now pouring himself _another _glass of scotch. This man was going to be drunk off his rocker when Skye killed him, not a bad way to go, but not the way Skye prefers her marks to be.

She felt disrespected. Here she was, perched on a rooftop in the middle of New York City using the _expensive _rifle to kill him. Rounds for this thing were $50 a bullet for Christ's sake!

Skye looked back at the laptop and finally saw him. Grant was moving through the hallways dressed in that suit that always made Skye's throat go dry and her blood simmer.

Skye watched as Grant took out the guards with one of his silenced pistols. Skye looked at one of the other feeds she had opened and was relieved to see that the guards hadn't made any noise.

"_You ready up there beautiful?" _His voice ringed through her earpiece.

"Yup, just give me the word." Skye spoke silkily as she looked through the scope again. The mark was back in his chair looking out the window onto the busy street below.

"Just take the shot, Skye. No need for finesse." She chided herself. She had to make this fast if her and Grant and wanted to keep their appointment.

Grant gave her a thumbs up on the screen. Skye smiled impishly and returned her sight to the scope.

She flicked the safety off the rifle and fired. The bullet wisped through the air and struck the mark dead center in the forehead. He fell back in his chair and slumped down.

"_Nice shot, that's a Mr. John Garrett for $5.2 million. Do you like Italian?" _Grant spoke in her ear as she saw him make his way out of the building.

Skye typed a few commands on her laptop to have the security footage wiped for the last 36 hours. She disassembled the rifle and placed it in her bag before answering Ward.

"I love Italian," Skye whispered huskily into her earpiece as she made her way for the fire escape.

They fucked in their hotel room. It was Grant's fault really. He knew better than to wear that Calvin Klein when they were on a job. He knew it made it hard for her to focus on anything that involved _not_ tearing the offending articles that shielded his body from her hungry eyes.

Skye was now curled into his side listening to his soft heartbeat. She was on the verge of a well-deserved nap when Grant started carding his fingers through her hair.

"Babe," He spoke softly, he knew she preferred the quiet after sex.

"Yeah?" She mumbled pressing a sleepy kiss to his neck.

"Will you marry me?" He asked quietly. Skye heard his heartbeat pick up speed and she could tell that he was being serious.

"What?" Skye raised her head from his chest and looked him in the eye. He was clutching something in his hand and Skye didn't have to think about what it was.

"Will you marry me?" He spoke with a little more confidence as he uncurled his fingers to show her the ring. It wasn't anything fancy, a simple diamond on a gold band.

But it was perfect, because it came from _him._

Skye was unable to form words, something that Grant would have found funny if it wasn't for the quirking of her lips upwards or the way her hand curled around her mark on his wrist.

"Yes," Skye said before straddling him and kissing every inch of his face. Her other hand started snaking down his torso until it came to wrap around his shaft making Grant hiss.

"Yes," Skye repeated as she slipped him inside her. She started panting as she thrust up and down on top of him. Her fingers stayed curled around her mark on his wrist.

The thing no one felt the need to talk about when it came to soul mates was the fact that sex was a million times better. The mark was like an aphrodisiac that made the act even hotter than it already was.

Skye raised her mouth to the underside of his ear and sucked the tender flesh into her mouth. She felt his hand clamp down on her hip and squeeze hard enough to bruise. It didn't upset her, she liked a little pain.

"I'll marry you." Skye whispered into his ear before climax came over her making her voice useless. Grant followed soon after and spilled deep inside her.

Skye buried her face in the crook of his neck and Grant cradled her body against his. They sat that way for a few minutes before Ward rolled onto his side and slipped out of her.

Skye looked up at him with hooded eyes and watched with breathless anticipation as he took her left hand slid the engagement ring onto her finger. Silent tears started rolling down her face and Grant kissed them away.

"We have an hour to make our reservation. Want to join me in the shower for round 3, Mrs. Ward?" Grant whispered against the crown of her head.

Skye nodded, she didn't trust herself to be able to keep her voice steady.

The other thing no one talked about with soul mates, was that they weren't exactly comfortable with other people looking at their mate. For Skye and Ward, with their skills and lack of empathy, that little fact made them very difficult to work with.

It was why scientists believed soul mates to be a rarity. It just caused too many problems for society.

Poor Fitz.

Fitz was just a valet parker trying to make a little extra money on the side while working on his engineering degree. All he did was make the mistake of taking an appreciative glance at Skye's ass when she walked out in her fuchsia dress sashaying her hips exaggeratedly for Grant's torture.

Maybe Fitz should've thought twice before he made the pathetic attempt at hiding his leering gaze when Grant's eyes finally fell on him. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten a bullet in the head and dumped in the trash.

But on the plus side, Skye gave Grant a blowjob for the impressive display, so it wasn't all bad.

Jemma was a waitress at the restaurant. She needed the job to help pay for her rent because while she had a full ride to NYU, it didn't cover the cost of her apartment or her food, so the girl did what she had to do. She got a job at as a waitress and served people their meals with a smile.

A smile that Skye found all too flirtatious when she was taking Grant's order. Skye also didn't like the way Jemma's sparkled at her fiancé, keyword being _Skye's _fiancé.

As soon as they finished their meals, Grant left the table to take care of the bill. Skye saw Jemma walk into the ladies room and followed in shortly after her.

The waitress didn't have time to think about what was happening before Skye plunged a knife into her neck and dragged her into one of the stalls. She plunged the woman's head in the toilet in an attempt to keep the blood off of her dress.

Skye met Grant outside the restaurant in their car and gave him a quick peck on the lips before putting on her seatbelt.

"What kept you?" Grant asked with a small smile on his face. The dress accentuated all her curves and was truly testing his resolve to not rip it off of her.

"I didn't like the way the waitress was looking at you, so I took care of it." Skye said nonchalantly.

"Did you at least make it clean?" Grant attempted to chastise her for it but Skye could see through it. Killing was as big a turn on for him as it was for her.

His mark on her wrist was sending a pleasing warmth through her body. It always did when Ward looked at her like that. Like she was his whole world. The same was true for her. If Grant left she was sure she would start killing everyone.

Grant wound his fingers around her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was deeper and had Skye letting a small moan out as she felt Grant's tongue swipe her bottom lip asking for entry. She gladly gave it to him and felt his other hand trailing up and down the path of her curves and making her body grow warmer with each passing second.

Grant broke the kiss and pulled his head back with Skye trailing after him with her eyes half-closed in pleasant numbness. He chuckled and Skye swatted weakly at his arm.

"There'll be time for that later. I'm pretty sure you'd like to get to Vegas before the end of the week." Grant spoke with a husky tone that told Skye he wasn't exactly happy about stopping this either.

She sighed and let her head drop onto his shoulder. "Yes, I want to go to Vegas." She mumbled in defeat.

Grant chuckled again and Skye let her head roll onto the headrest of the seat as Grant put the car in gear and took off.

Really, a bellhop? A fucking bellhop thought he had a chance with Skye? _His _Skye? Who the fuck did he think he was?

Antoine Triplett was carrying their bags into their room and when he pressed a kiss to Skye's hand. Skye may have blushed and smiled but Grant sure as hell didn't.

While Skye was taking a shower Grant called the bellhop back to his room. He placed an order for dinner for him and Skye and when Trip walked back into the room with the food, Grant shot him.

Skye walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than one of Grant's shirts and her hair in a loose ponytail. She stopped when she noticed Grant zipping Trip's body up in one of the bags they kept hidden in their suitcases.

"Really, jealous much?" Skye teased.

Grant crossed the room in a few quick strides and pressed Skye against the wall. He dipped his head down to her neck and started sucking at the tender column of her throat. Skye's protests died when she felt her legs turn to rubber.

Grant grabbed her ass roughly and hauled her up to his height. Skye's legs automatically wrapped around his waist and she grinded her hips tightly against his erection.

Grant's arms were tensed and Skye could feel his biceps pressing against the sleeves of his dress shirt. She could also feel the bruise forming on her neck where Grant was basically teething on her pulse point.

"Are you going to spend all day there?" Skye asked breathlessly clawing at his back with her nails.

Grant lifted his head from her neck and smirked at her. Skye yanked his face to his and made their tongues fight for dominance.

Grant lowered her onto the bed with him hovering above her. He raised himself up and shed his shirt. Skye's pupils dilated when the cut muscles of his torso came into her vision.

Grant smiled smugly before reclaiming her lips.

They threw the steaks out with Trip's body, they fed on each other that night.

In retrospect, they should've expected this. Grant was an S.H.I.E.L.D. specialist when Skye was recruited by Coulson. The unthinkable happened when he had the two of them in a room and their wrists starting burning.

There hadn't been two compatible soul mates in 20 years and now Coulson had two in his office. If it hadn't been so unlikely for this to happen, Coulson might've remembered the protocol for this situation: neutralize them.

He didn't and now there were two soul mates in the world, one with S.H.I.E.L.D. training and the other with superior hacking skills being taught by the former how to fight.

But that was three years ago. Now Coulson has them cornered with Agent May in a casino in Vegas and he's fully prepared to have them brought in for their crimes.

"Ward, you were one of our best, I didn't think you would fall for the soul mate stuff." Coulson said disbelieving in what's been plastered on files and mission briefings for the last three years of his life.

"Yeah well, love gets us all doesn't it, Sir?" Grant joked back, his gun aimed directly between Coulson's eyes ready to fire if May moves another inch closer to Skye.

Skye had her knife out and was poised to fight the Cavalry to her last breath. They ambushed her and Grant on their way to the Elvis impersonator Skye found was officiating marriages.

It was on her bucket list to get married by an Elvis impersonator okay?

Agent May took a small step towards Skye and Grant fired a warning shot that grazed across Coulson's temple. Blood starting pouring from the singed skin and May froze in her tracks.

"Next one goes between his eyes," Grant warned as Coulson brought a hand up to his head and let his gun drop from his aim.

"You know we can't let you go," May argued.

"Well damn, because I already had a honeymoon planned out and everything." Skye mocked. She was tempted to go for the spare pistol she knew Grant kept tucked around his ankle but she didn't want to risk getting shot by May.

"Skye, don't patronize the poor woman." Grant tried to scold her but his smile betrayed his intent.

May walked back over to Coulson but kept her gun pointed towards Skye's head. If they were going down she was taking one of them with her.

"For what it's worth, this isn't how I wanted things to end between the three of us. I also want you to know I'm thankful for what you two did for me all those years ago, but try to understand that I can't leave her." Grant spoke and May felt her trained-to-be-stone heart start breaking.

Skye walked back over to Ward and wrapped her arms around his middle. She buried her face in his neck.

"You don't have to kill them, Grant. I'm sure they won't follow us anymore." Skye suggested.

Grant took hold of her wrist, rubbing his mark as a means of reassurance.

"We're leaving," May announced helping Coulson stay upright. She started walking out of the casino leaving Grant and Skye alone.

Skye sighed and leaned into his chest.

"I thought we were actually going to have kill them." She mumbled.

"Not today apparently." Grant remarked.

"Well come on then," Skye sighed with a small smile.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Did you forget? We're in Vegas! It's time to get married!" Skye said excitedly.

Grant chucked and took her hand in his before walking with her to the Elvis impersonator's room.

And they fucked in the hotel room for a week straight. That was their honeymoon.


End file.
